


What Comes After

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [27]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Consensual, Day 26, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Switching, Trust, Window Sex, princess carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Educatinghim, Aaron,” Peter waves his third coffee of the evening, “Miles is the student and I am the teacher, and –”“Not about this, you’re not,” Grinning despite himself, Aaron cuffs him around the back of the head.Or, in other words, how to be way too slow about realising you're in a relationship.
Relationships: Aaron Davis/Peter B. Parker
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Aaron Davis / Peter B. Parker (Trust #2, Window Sex, Balcony Sex, Public / Semi-Public Sex #4 + Princess Carry, Collars)
> 
> A warning for Peter making an inappropriate remark to Miles about how he met his uncle, considering the latter is underage (fic doesn't go into it, but Miles is only 'traumatised' by the thought of Adults He Knows Having Sex, Ew XD).
> 
> Sequel to [A Hole In The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204578) and now with a third fic, [Tether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564754), set during this one. Vaguely post-canon in Peter B.'s universe, with the version of Aaron from there, who survives - an HEA for these two :)

Peter, as it turns out, is a kinky fucker and Aaron loves it.

“Here,” Peter says, grappling behind him, grabbing for Aaron’s cock, his hands, “Fuck me against this window, go on.”

“Did you even check if it’s shut?” Aaron raises an eyebrow, although he’s moving in, gripping firm handfuls of Peter’s ass, “Or am I going to have to princess-carry you out of harm’s way again?”

He pushes in as he asks this, one long slow slide that lifts Peter up, gasping, onto his toes.

“Eh, PB?”

Aaron says the nickname like he’s always done, full of humour, warm.

Full of need, too, and affection, but it’s perhaps too early for that.

They’ve been dating for three months now, although neither of them have actually called it that. Peter hanging out at Aaron’s place, poking at his gym equipment, cracking up as he fails to mix some tunes.

Aaron over at Peter’s place, going through boxes together at Peter’s request, unpacking stuff that makes Peter laugh or sigh or both.

Curling up in each other’s arms after sex, although they don’t talk about that either.

“Hey, fuck me when I’m wearing this collar,” Triumphant, Peter unearths the leather strip.

Taking Peter home to meet the family is – interesting, to say the least. Especially as it swiftly becomes apparent PB and Miles _already know each other_, fuck.

Things become pretty intense for a while after that, and Aaron unintentionally does a little yelling, a little crying; Peter too.

Miles wisely extracts himself fairly early on.

Things are just – sad, actually, when Peter takes Aaron to visit his aunt’s grave. For everything else they’ve done together, this is the first time they hold hands.

“She would have liked you,” Peter says, “Might have hit you with her baseball bat, but – yeah.”

Miles is so full of questions after that.

Where did they meet, what did they think of each other, were they fighting, _what the fuck Uncle Aaron_ and _what the fuck Uncle Peter_.

Miles asks, when did they each know the other was the One.

Peter chokes on his bagel at the ‘uncle’ while Aaron smirks.

“Careful, PB,” Thumping him on the back, Aaron seeks to summon up something smooth. Peter answers Miles before he can do so.

“I blew your uncle in a men’s loo, actually – and right away,” he says, and this stops all of those questions, fast.

“Not thanking you for traumatising my nephew,” Aaron mock-scolds Peter on the way home.

Neither of them have talked about the fact a lot of his crap has migrated over to Peter’s place – and the other way around. At some point they might need to give in and get a joint apartment.

“_Educating_ him, Aaron,” Peter waves his third coffee of the evening, “Miles is the student and I am the teacher, and –”

“Not about this, you’re not,” Grinning despite himself, Aaron cuffs him around the back of the head.

“Hey!” Peter drops his coffee, he’s laughing so much.

Aaron has a few kinks of his own.

Not sex in public toilets, no; he’s not precisely a fan of that generally, even if in truth he’s all for it when Peter pulls him into a restaurant backroom or club hallway or –

Okay, so he’s pretty much into anything with Peter.

“Hey PB,” Aaron pushes at the balcony railings, applying more strength than he would around anyone else.

After a second, he gestures for Peter to test them likewise. Their not-so-secret identities go mostly unspoken between them, although Aaron’s found other employment now.

“Wanna fuck me against these?” Aaron asks.

“At last it’s my turn to sweep to _your_ rescue!” Peter crows.

He’s revelling in it, having swung in to help when Aaron might just have failed to calculate exactly how many thugs he was up against when he stepped in to defend some punk kid on the verge of getting a beat down.

“Go on, get,” Aaron tells the kid, although he’ll check up on the brat later.

Scattered in the alley around them, the thugs groan.

“You’re not princess-carrying me,” Aaron folds his arms. He still responds hungrily when Peter lifts up his mask and leans in, though.

Peter wins by breaking out the puppy-dog eyes, a dirty tactic that inevitably succeeds.

“You’re so not to tell Miles about this,” Aaron warns. He’s perfectly capable of bouncing off buildings himself – PB, you show-off – but still.

It is just a _little_ exhilarating. You know, clinging to Spiderman while he does his thing.

The fact people are looking up at them and exclaiming from the streets below is –

“I’m definitely telling Miles about this,” Peter beams.

He lands in the middle of Central Park, the bastard, right amongst the crowds.

“You dick,” Aaron informs him fondly, and kisses him hard.

_Fin_.


End file.
